In the daily operation of my office, I found it very difficult to locate my staff members and thereby coordinate our duties. A lot of time and energy was being wasted. It became apparent that a non-verbal form of communication system was necessary at strategically located message centers. Non-verbal communication systems are available using lights or flags. The systems with lights were very costly and needed professional installation which was also costly.